dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryodo Jungle (Monster)
Huge Aberration (Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 20 (270 HP) Initiative: +1 Speed: Fly 60' (Perfect) Armor Class: 16, Touch 16, Flat-Footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: Attack: Full Attack: Space/Reach: Special Abilities: Manifestation, Fast Healing 10, Telepathy (5 miles within Ryodo Jungle), All-Around Vision, Spell-Like Abilities Saves: Fort +16, Ref +13, Will +15 Abilities: Str –, Dex 13, Con 30, Int 25, Wis 16, Cha 25 Skills: Concentration +33, Diplomacy +27, Gather Information +17, Handle Animal +12, Hide +7, Intimidate +30, Knowledge (Arcana) +30, Knowledge (Geography) +30, Knowledge (Local) +30, Knowledge (Nature) +30, Knowledge (Religion) +30, Listen +13, Move Silently +7, Search +24, Sense Motive +18, Spellcraft +30, Spot +17, Survival +26 Feats: Greater Spell Penetration, Power Attack (The Living Jungle), Quicken Spell-like Ability (Animate Plants), Quicken Spell-like Ability (Fear), Quicken Spell-like Ability (Fog Cloud), Quicken Spell-like Ability (Move Earth), Spell Penetration Environment: Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 23 Treasure: None Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Advancement: --- All-Around Vision (Ex): The Living Jungle is part of the jungle that surrounds it, so it sees in all directions at once, providing a +4 racial bonus on Search and Spot checks. Opponents gain no benefits when flanking the Living Jungle. Greater Invisibility (Su): The Living Jungle remains invisible even when it attacks. This ability is constant, but the Living Jungle can suppress or resume it as a free action. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th): At Will- Animate Plants, Call Lightning Storm (DC 22), Calm Emotions (DC 19), Confusion ''(DC 20), ''Contagion ''(DC 20), ''Fear ''(DC 20), ''Fog Cloud, Impeding Stones* (DC 18), Move Earth, Remove Disease, Repel Metal or Stone, Repel Wood, Soften Earth and Stone, Spike Stones (DC 21), Stone Shape, Swarm Sphere* (DC 20), Wall of Stone, Wall of Thorns, Wood Shape, Zone of Peace* (DC 22) Manifestation (Su): At will, the Living Jungle can assume a form composed of air, water, or earth. In manifested form, the Living Jungle is no longer invisible or incorporeal. It gains the specific qualities noted under the appropriate manifestations below, and loses the incorporeal subtype. Should the Living Jungle’s manifestation be destroyed, it dissipates, and it must wait 24 hours before it can use its abilities again. While the Living Jungle is manifested, the following changes to its statistics are in effect: AC 19 (touch 9, flat-footed 18); Melee +14/+14 (see below for type and damage); Grp +24; DR 15/cold iron and magic; Str 22. Air Manifestation The Living Jungle in this form appears to be an enormous cloud of semi-solid rolling fog. In air form, the Living Jungle’s melee attacks are two slams dealing 2d4+6 points of damage. It gains the following abilities: Air Mastery (Ex): Airborne creatures take a –1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against the Living Jungle manifested in this form. Choke (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form can move into an opponents square as though making a trample attack. The victim takes 1d4 points of damage and must make a DC 26 Fortitude save or be sickened. This effect lasts for as long as the creature remains within the fog, and for 1d4 rounds thereafter. Subtype (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form gains the air subtype. Flight (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form is naturally buoyant. At will as a free action, it can produce an effect like that of a Fly spell (caster level 5th), except that the effect applies only to itself. This ability gives it a fly speed of 120 feet (perfect). Water Manifestation The Living Jungle in this form appears to be a huge humanoid figure, composed water. In water form, the Living Jungle’s melee attacks are two slams dealing 2d6+6 points of damage. It gains the following abilities: Water Mastery (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls if both it and its foe are touching water. If an opponent is land bound or airborne, the Living Jungle takes a –4 penalty on attack and damage rolls. Drench (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form can put out torches, campfires, exposed lanterns, and other open flames of nonmagical origin if these are of Large size or smaller with a touch. It can dispel magical fire it touches as Dispel Magic (CL 20). Subtype (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form gains the water subtype. Vortex (Su): The Living Jungle manifested in this form can transform itself into a whirlpool once every 10 minutes, provided it is underwater, and remain in that form for up to 1 round for every 2 HD it has (10 rounds). In vortex form, it can move through the water or along the bottom at its swim speed. The vortex is 5 feet wide at the base, 30 feet wide at the top, and 10 feet tall. Its movement while in vortex form does not provoke attacks of opportunity, even if it enters the space another creature occupies. Another creature might be caught in the vortex if it touches or enters the vortex, or if the Living Jungle moves into or through the creature’s space. In vortex form, it cannot make slam attacks and does not threaten the area around it. Creatures one or more size categories smaller than the Living Jungle might take damage when caught in the vortex (as per a Water Elemental’s Vortex ability) and may be swept up by it. An affected creature must succeed on a Reflex save when it comes into contact with the vortex or take the indicated damage. It must also succeed on a second Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful currents, automatically taking damage each round. An affected creature is allowed a Reflex save each round to escape the vortex. The creature still takes damage, but can leave if the save is successful. The DC for saves against the vortex’s effects is 25, and the save DC is Strength-based. Trapped creatures cannot move, except to go where the vortex carries them or to escape the whirlwind. Creatures caught in the whirlwind can otherwise act normally, but must make a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the whirlwind take a –4 penalty to Dexterity and a –2 penalty on attack rolls. The Living Jungle can have only as many creatures trapped inside the vortex at one time as will fit inside the vortex’s volume. The Living Jungle can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes, depositing them wherever the vortex happens to be. If the vortex’s base touches the bottom, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the Living Jungle and has a diameter equal to half the vortex’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + spell level) to cast a spell. Earth Manifestation The Living Jungle in this form appears to be a huge humanoid figure, composed of dirt, plants, and stone. In earth form, the Living Jungle’s melee attacks are two slams dealing 2d8+6 points of damage. It gains the following abilities: Earth Mastery (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls if both it and its foe are touching the ground. If an opponent is airborne or waterborne, the Living Jungle takes a –4 penalty on attack and damage rolls. Push (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form can start a bull rush maneuver without provoking an attack of opportunity. The combat modifiers given in Earth Mastery, above, also apply to its opposed Strength checks. Subtype (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form gains the earth subtype. Earth Glide (Ex): The Living Jungle manifested in this form can glide through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other signs of its presence. A Move Earth spell cast on an area containing the burrowing Living Jungle flings it back 30 feet, stunning it for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 Fortitude save.